The Mistake
by The Anime Stories
Summary: What happens when Naruto does what Sakura wants, but she starts to get jealous and she starts to catch feelings for him but she did something that she knows for sure he wouldnt forget her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story takes place before Sasuke leaves the Village,the pairing is NaruSaku. If you don't like NaruSaku please don't read the story. I do not own Naruto. All characters are Kishis property.**

It is a beautiful morning in Konoha, and Team Seven is meeting at their usual training ground. They've been waiting for their one eyed white-haired Sensei, who is late as usual. Sasuke and Naruto were already there at the training ground, all they are missing is a pink haired kunoichi. A couple minutes passed and the young kunoichi made it.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" The blond haired baka greeted her with a huge smile, but that smile quickly faded when she started to talk.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? STOP CALLING ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura yelled at him with irritation in her voice.

Sasuke is watching from a distance, this is a everyday thing so like always he just ignored them.

"B-But Sakura-cha-" Before he could finish talking his head ended up in the ground.

"Like I said, stop calling me that!. You are not allowed to call me chan!" She looks at Sasuke with a blush. "Only Sasuke-kun is allow to call me that."

Naruto is used to this but he would still get hurt. After all, he loved her so much he just wishes that she would too, but he knew that would never happened as long as she still likes Sasuke.

Naruto looked down, showing a bit of disappointment on his face.

 **'CHA!'** Sakura's inner self roared. **'** **When will this idiot get over this?! I will never love him, NEVER! I only belong to Sasuke-kun!** ' While the pink haired kunoichi is raging inside, she walked over to the raven haired shinobi and smile widely.

"Hi Sasuke-k-"

"Go away"

He said with a cold tone without letting her finish. Damn! Has anyone taught him how to treat to female?

As usual, Sakura just smiled. Completely brushing off his harsh tone. ' _His like that because he's a cool guy. Thats what cool guys do.'_ She thought. Hey audience! What does she see in him again?

While that is happening, Naruto is already raging inside. He absolutely hated how Sasuke talks and treats her, so he looked up, walked over to the Uchiha and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen you piece of shit! You will respect her, I don't care what you think but no one talks to Sakura-cha-" Before he could even finish saying her name, he got grabbed. This time he knew he fucked up when he saw who grabbed him.

"LISTEN HERE NARUTO! DON'T EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON SASUKE-KUN! GOT IT?" She said with a pissed off tone. Naruto was confused at first. He was doing this to protect her. "Bu-"

"NO BUT!".

 **'OK I had enough of this!** ' Her inner self screamed. "Naruto I want you to listen to me because I will not repeat myself." She waited for his response.

'O _h man I am so dead_ ' He thought before he nod.

"OK, I WANT YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I HATE YOU! SO STOP!" She took a deep breath, she wasn't done with him yet "Keep a distance from me. Don't be near me at ALL! The only time you can talk to me is only on missions GOT IT!"

Sakura looked Naruto dead in the eyes. He looked destroyed but she didn't care about his feelings. Naruto in the other hand is shocked. _'She...hates me_ ' His heart is dead, he felt like he got stab in the heart a million times. "Y...Yes Sakura" He said with no life in his tone. He walks away to keep his distance.

After an hour later. a white cloud poof out of nowhere. "YO!" The one eyed sensei said while noticing something weird, his team is separated 'M _mm, that's weird._ ' He looked at his blond student who separated from the rest.

"Naruto, is there any reason why you are so far away?"

Naruto looked at his sensei and faked a smile "No, no reason at all Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi knew he is lying but he decided to drop the subject.

"You are LATE Kakashi-sense!" Sakura said with a angry tone. The one eyed sensei scratch the back of his head. "Sorry... this black cat was los-"

"LIAR!" Sakura interrupted.

Kakashi cough to escape the argument. "Nevermind that, we have a mission tomorrow morning." He said with a serious tone, making the three students listen up to their sensei. "Ok, this mission comes straight from Lord Hokage so listen carefully." He looked at them to make sure they were paying attention, they were so he continued.

"We have to retrieve a princess from the Land of Wind. She was abducted by some rogue ninjas so stay alert, this mission shouldn't be hard. The third Hokage said it is a C-Rank mission, but we all know how things can change so always be in your guard. Any questions?".

"What time do we meet up?" Naruto asked.

"Be at the gate at 8 am. We have a long day tomorrow so rest up. You guys are dismissed." With that said, Kakashi disappears and leaves the three genins by themselves.

Naruto walks by Sakura and Sasuke not saying anything to them. Sakura is surprised Naruto didn't ask her to walk home with him. She is happy that the blonde baka was finally leaving her alone, but she felt weird inside.

' _Why...do I feel like this? I should be happy. Naruto is finally out of my life!' "_ I didn't want to hurt him.''

 **'But you did.'** Her inner self corrected her. Before she could continue with her internal conflict she stopped when she noticed Sasuke walking away. She ran towards him to catch up. "Hey Sasuke-kun. Can I walk with you? We have to walk in the same direction anyway." She said with a happy voice.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He said coldly and with a attitude. but she didn't care as long as she is walking with him. **'Cha! I knew he would come around if I just kept bothering him!** 'Her inner self roared in joyous victory. While she is leaving, she looked back at her blonde haired teammate. When she looked into his eyes she almost felt bad, his eyes were full of loneliness and darkness.

 _'He will get over it. I know he will. Right?'_ Sakura thought, still having the weird uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 **'** **Who cares about him? This is Na..ru..to we are talking about here! Let him rot for all we care.'** Her inner self said harshly, still doing a victory dance for being able to walk with Sasuke. **  
**

' _Yeah your right.'_ She then walks away with her crush.

Naruto is destroyed, but at the end of the day he just wanted to make Sakura happy. If that meant that he would have to leave her alone, then he will do that. "Sakura-chan..." He said to himself with eyes filled with a mixture of sorrow and hurt as he watched the love of his dreams walk away with the boy she claims to love. "I will leave you alone...if that's what you really want." He said, walking away with his heart was broken completely.

 **Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, I will post the second chapter soon. Reviews are appreciated so please do so. Have great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Athors note: Hey guys thank you for the reviews and favorites, I will make the chapters longer I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2: Regret**

It is morning already and our blond haired hero is already heading to the meeting point for his mission. He walked slowly thought the village, still thinking what happened yesterday. ' _I hate you! Don't ever call me Sakura-chan…'_ The memories from yesterday were haunting him, her voice and words still stuck on his head. "She hates me after all. I shouldn't be surprise since this village hates me so much." He sounded so dead, he is walking with no soul on him.

Naruto started to notice the hatful eyes of the villagers on him. The villagers were looking at him like he was a monster, like always. Usually this wouldn't bother him one bit but this time it was different. He was hurt by the person he loved with all his heart and he is now destroyed on the inside, so the looks were starting to get to him.

"Look, its that monster again." Said one of the villagers.

Naruto started to pick up the pace up, he felt like he couldn't breath. He is cornered by the eyes of the villagers, he needed to get out of there. He started to run. ' _I need to get out of here.'_ He thought as he ran to the meeting point with tears on his eyes.

Luck for him, he is early getting to the meeting point. None of his teammates have arrived yet, so he started to calm down and wiped his tears with his hand. He felt a lot better since he is alone for now.

* * *

A pink haired kunoichi is getting dressed happily. She had the best dream of her life, it was about her and Sasuke getting married and having kids. While she is daydreaming about Sasuke, she looked out of her window and caught sight of her crush. She quickly finished getting dressed, ran to her door, locked it real quick and caught up to him.

"HEY Sasuke-kun" She said with a big smile, but that smile faded quickly when she didn't get a response.

The raven haired shinobi turned around and then kept walking not wanting to wait for her at all.

"..." There was no answer from him.

Sakura is always too blind to leave him alone. She walked beside him and started to speak.

"Looks like we are walking together."

"Whatever..."

There is a silent pause, she didn't know what to say next. So she just stayed quiet and enjoy the walk she had with her teammate. Sakura knew Sasuke doesn't talk much and she is used to it. Plus she felt that deep down Sasuke is a great guy, he is just shy.

 **" _He does not mean to be so emotionless. Its just how cool guys act."_** Sakura's inner self tried to reason with his actions towards her. At least she is hoping that is the reason.

Finally both of them made it to the meeting point. They were both surprised on how quiet their blond friend is. He usually would scream Sakura's name and ask her in a date, but not this time. He just seemed...dead. Sasuke usually didn't care but he considered Naruto a friend even though he would never admit it. He respected him.

"Morning Dumbass" Said Sasuke, he expected an argument but is surprised on how Naruto answered back.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto replied back, not even looking at him.

This also started to concern Sakura. She knew she is the reason he is acting like this, but she still thinks it was the right thing.

"Good morning, Naruto" she said smiling.

"..." Naruto didn't reply.

' _Maybe he didn't hear me._ _'_ She thought. ** _  
_**

She got close to him and put her hand on his shoulder so she could see him directly. ' _Wow his eyes are so beautiful'_ she said to herself while getting lost in them. She could also tell he was in deep pain and that he didn't sleep much.

"Morning Naruto" She said again with a smile but one with concern.

"I…I'm so..sorry" The boy said before walking away.

Sakura is shocked, she is actually getting worried about him now.

"Naruto what's….wrong?" She said in a low voice, but Sasuke heard her.

"Don't tell me you forgot what you said yesterday" He said leaving her to think.

"W-what? I didn't mean none of that. I am sorry." She said with a sad voice but Naruto is already too far away to even hear her.

"Why are you saying that to me? You should tell him that, not me" Sasuke said pointing at their blonde haired baka.

Sakura started headied towards Naruto to say sorry for what she said yesterday but is interrupted when their sensei appeared.

"YO" he said as usual while looking around.

Kakashi once again noticed Naruto is separated from the group. He didn't need to ask him what is wrong because just by looking at Sakura's eyes he could tell it is something that happened yesterday. He reminded himself to ask Naruto about it later. Right now he needed to focus on their mission.

"Ok, make sure you have everything you need. Do last minute check ups on equipment and ninja tools. Once you've done that, we will depart."

Team 7 did just that. They had everything ready to start their trip.

"Ok, let's go" Kakashi announced as he lead the team.

* * *

On the trip, things were different. This time instead of having a loud teammate and a loud trip, they had a quiet one. Naruto is 10 feet away behind the group, he is avoiding Sakura. He really thought that she is happy if he kept his distance like she told to him yesterday. It is killing him to ignore her but he would do anything for her no matter what. On the other hand, Sakura wasn't happy at all. She didn't understand why she felt so bad, she finally got what she wanted but she felt empty inside. She misses the happy Naruto who would ask her out on dates and everything, she is started to feel even worst but she came back to reality when she heard her sensei talking.

"Alright, let me explain the mission. Like I told you guys yesterday, we are to retrieved a princess from the Sand Village. She was kidnapped by some rogue ninjas."

"But wait sensei. How come there is a princess in the Sand Village anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she got kidnapped from the Wave Country, so we are to retrieve her and return her back."

A couple minutes pass and Kakashi finished explaining the situation and looked at Naruto, who is far away from the group.

"Did you get all this Naruto?"

"Yeah, I heard everything." He replied with no emotion on his voice and didn't even bother to look back at his teammates.

The team walked and talked for a couple more hours and Naruto still kept his mouth shut without saying anything. Sakura kept glancing that Naruto through most of the travel. She wanted to apologise to him so badly, she really was sorry. Naruto gave her what she wanted but she felt lonely.

 **'DAMN IT! Naruto why are you like this? I can't stand seeing you like this! I…I need** **you!'** Her inner self shouted in pain and worry. Her eyes widened. Did her inner self just said that she needed Naruto? She shook her head. _'No I don't need him, I love Sasuke-kun anyways…'_ Before she could continue with the internal argument she had on her mind, Kakashi spoke up.

"Ok everyone. Its getting late, so let's camp here. Naruto get the tents ready, Sasuke get the firewood to make a campfire, and Sakura you get the water from the river. I will get some fish to cook for all of us."

The three genins nodded and started to do their tasks. When Sakura left to get water from the river, Naruto reverted to his usual self.

"OH MAN! I can't wait for this mission, I am going to show everyone WHY I am going to become Hokage!" He said happily while finishing the tents. Kakashi is happy to hear his student talk again, but he is getting ahead of himself

"Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself. We don't know who we'll be facing so don't get reckless."Kakashi told his hyper active student.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but is interrupted when Sasuke returned with the firewood.

"Why are you so loud loser? I could hear you from all the way over there, you should learn to be more quiet and less stupid." The Uchiha said to him. He is glad that Naruto is back to his usual self back again. And he knew for sure he is back when he responded.

"SHUT UP Teme! I am going to do better than you, just you wait." He said getting in his face, smirking.

"In your dreams shorty, you're way out of your league. But anyway, I am glad to hear you talk again." The Uchiha said surprising Naruto and himself _'Did I just say that out loud?_ '

Kakashi just sighted and just let them argue, like always.

"I'll show you why I am better than you, DUMBASS!" He said smiling but that smile quickly vanished when he heard a voice behind him. Its none other than the girl of his dreams.

"Well Well. Looks who is finally back!" She said with the biggest smile of the day. She is happy that her Naruto was back.

 **'** **Our Naruto? Oh my, look at you.'** Her inner self said. _'No, I meant to say teammate.'_ She said defending herself from, well, herself. She is really glad he is back, well, she thought he came back.

"Oh, guys, I..I am just going head to bed. I am tired." He lied, having that dead tone again. Kakashi and Sasuke looked confused except Sakura.m She knew why he is acting like this and it is all her fault.

"But I just finished cooking the fish, it will get cold." Kakashi pointed towards the fish being held over the cooking fire by sticks.

"Its okay. I don't mind eating the food cold, I am just tired." Part of that is true, he is tired and really hungry but he didn't want to be close to Sakura. Last thing he wanted was to get yelled at like yesterday. Both Kakashi and Sasuke are super confused. One moment he is happy and now he sounded so…so dead. Kakashi started to get worried about him, so he decided that he to keep an eye on him. Sasuke is just as confused but he quickly figured out why Naruto acted like that. Sakura on the other hand is fighting her tears, she knew why Naruto was acting like this.

 **"** _ **I-I am s-sorry N-Naruto I hope you can forgive me."**_ Her inner self started to sniffle.

* * *

After a couple hours pass, the team went to sleep. Kakashi and Sasuke were passed out. Sakura couldn't sleep due to a certain blond haired boy being on her mind. It wasn't letting her sleep. She suddenly heard something moving from within one of the tents. When she looked up, she saw Naruto leaving out of his tent and walked towards the campfire that was put out.

She made sure he didn't notice she is awake. "Why is he awake?" She said to herself as she watched Naruto grab his fish and started eating. _'So he didn't eat because of me? I knew it! I shouldn't be surprise since he's been acting like this around me. I miss my old Naruto. WAIT! Did I just say my Naruto?!'._

While the pink haired kunoichi is thinking, Naruto walked to the river bank where a big rock is and sat on it. He looked up at the night sky. Eyes gazing at the stars and the moon that shun light down on the land below. When he was a kid he used to go out at night and watch the stars and the moon. It made him feel at peace, like someone was protecting him.

"Its a beautiful a night, isn't it?" Sakura said with a sweet voice.

"W-What?" Naruto said with a surprise voice. Sakura snuck up on him, even though he is a ninja. That goes to show that his mind isn't fully there.

"Y-yeah...it is a beautiful moon." Naruto replied, his tone still sounding dead.

"M-mind if I sit with you?" Sakura asked him, hoping he'll allow it.

Naruto stood up and started to walk away. "I am sorry...Sakura...I should go back to bed." With that said, he left her before she could even answer.

"Naruto..." She whispered his name while he walked away. _'He didn't say Sakura-chan.'_ She started to cry slowly. She felt dead inside, she really messed up this time. she started to have memories of him. The more she thought about him the more she cried. She felt so bad but she couldn't tell him. Before she went back to sleep she made a promise to herself, she needed her friend back. She is going to say sorry to him tomorrow morning, no matter what. She then started to walk back to her tent but not before she saw the blonde sleeping. Tears came back. He looked so peaceful but she knew he is dying inside because of her, the feeling of regret is killing her.

"Naruto..." She whispered his name while she went back to her tent and laid down. She started to cry again. She cried until eventually she fell asleep, thinking about Naruto only. She needed him back.

 **Authors note: There you guys go let me now what you guys think, leave reviews and see you guys next time and once again Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

' **Author's Note' Hello guys! It's been a whole a year since I last posted, I am truly sorry for my fans and people that kept supporting the story, I am back now I really appreciated the support the story got I am happy you guys are enjoying it. To answer some repetitive questions like is Sakura catching feelings too quick she doesn't know she loves him all she knows that she misses Naruto as a friend guys not love yet, this story still is NaruSaku so if you don't like it please do not read the story Thank You!. Also I noticed that I said is suppose to go the land of wind to the save the princess, I am truly sorry I meant to add The Sand Village but for some reason it won't let me edit the chapter so please a heads up. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

The Sun shined brightly. It was the perfect morning if it wasn't such tension. Naruto and Sakura in particular. Naruto barely had any sleep how could he? He couldn't be near the girl he has loved his whole life, it was killing him in the inside not talking to her, Sakura on the other hand had no sleep, the guilt had been growing more and more and it kept her up all night.

"Morning everyone. Hope everyone slept well." Kakashi greeted his team.

" Morning Sensei" the three genins said while yawning.

"I'll get us some fruits." said Sakura with a little energy in her voice she was trying to stop thinking about her blonde teammate.

" Okay well me and Sasuke will packed our gear. After we eat. We head out. Naruto that leaves you to make breakfast, are you up for it?" Kakashi asked.

" Yeah! We'll make something we all like."

Naruto began to make breakfast. He made a very special meal of cherry oatmeal and chocolate pudding it was special to him because that was Sakura's favorite and he knew that. Despite how hurt he was, her happiness was always a top priority to him. Breakfast smelt great. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed how good breakfast smelled.

Meanwhile Sakura had found the fruits . She was trying to decide if she should choose apples or the tangerines. She knew Sasuke love apples, but she also knew that Naruto's favorite fruit is the tangerines.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _.. Sasuke-kun eats a lot of apples. So, i'll pick some of these…"_

Sakura picked as many apples her arms could carry and began on her way back to where everyone was about to start eating breakfast. But before making it over , she took one last look at the tangerines and sighted.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _... I don't have enough room for tangerines, Naruto will just have to settle with apples, at least Sasuke-kun will be happy….Sorry Naruto... "_

Back at the camp Naruto just finished breakfast. Kakashi and Sasuke were starving.

"Ok Guys, foods finish, eat up." Naruto called as the food was done.

They both started making themselves breakfast.

"You know dobe I really don't like you, but you can cook for me anytime." Sasuke said enjoying his meal.

"I am with Sasuke on this one, Naruto this food is amazing. You on cooking duties for the rest of the mission."

They both started to eat like crazy but Naruto stopped them.

"Can't you guys at least wait for Sakura to be back so she can eat." he said with a firm voice.

Sakura had just come back and she was happy when the smell of cherry oatmeal hit her. She was happy her favorite breakfast was made unlike the other times Kakashi made crap literally crap food she hated Kakashi's food. She assumed quickly that Sasuke was the one who made breakfast. That made her smile.

"Wow this tastes amazing Sasuke-kun. I brought apples. I knew they were your favorites, there was also tangerines but I know you don't like them."

Naruto heard that. He got up and once again isolated himself from the team. He started his morning workout and got his gear ready for the journey. By now Kakashi figured out what was going on here just by looking at how his young blond student acted. He decided that he will stay quiet for now and let them figure it out. He wanted his students to grow up.

"Sakura I didn't make breakfast." Sasuke said as he continued eating.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, it tastes great." she said embarrassed.

" Wrong again Sakura" Kakashi said as he too continue eating.

" Wait.. you don't.."

"Yup." Kakashi and Sasuke said in unison.

"These aren't my favorite apples. I only like macintosh apples." he said angrily as he threw the apple away to the ground in a rude behavior.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _Geez you could at least be more appreciative Sasuke-kun.. Naruto… Naruto even made my favorite breakfast for me.. He is so considerate, and I left the tangerines behind for someone who didn't even appreciate the apples. Ugh why can't Sasuke-kun act more like Naruto… so sweet and caring and always so cheerful. Naruto is always there for me.. Naru…"_

Sakura's train of thought was broken when Kakashi complained and said for everyone to not eat the apples because they were rotten inside. Sakura wasn't going to eat them anyways. Naruto heard that and walked back to the rest of the team.

Sakura had a sad look on her face. She felt like she was just a screw up for the team. Naruto despite on what Kakashi had just said, he grabbed an apple and began to eat it.

"NARUTO! Do you want to get sick?" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke and Sakura looked on surprise.

"I won't get sick sensei.. A kind hand picked these apples. And I would never let those hands effort go to waste." Naruto replied while still eating the apple away.

Sakura was in total shock. She couldn't believe what she just witness. Naruto is the type of guy she wish Sasuke was.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _I can't how much compassion he has.. Willing to make himself ill, just to make me smile. And I didn't even get his favorite fruit. Instead I told him to stay away… that I hated him… but the truth is how can I hate someone as sweet and nice as you? You who would do anything to make me smile…. You should be the one hating me."_

Sakura looked at him with intensity and sincerity. Anywhere Naruto moved, her eyes followed. She wanted to talk to him so badly to say how sorry she was, she wanted their friendship back, but she knew he would find some way to keep his distance from her.

Team 7 set out and continued their way to the Sand Village. The had trekked a long way and stopped to catch a breather and to replenish their energy. All while Sakura walked beside Sasuke. Naruto kept his distance as he had been doing since the very start of the mission. As for Kakashi he was minding his own business. The wind began to pick up as the Sun began to set. Sakura started to get cold and she saw this as an opportunity to get close to Sasuke.

"It's cold.." she started shivering.

"What kind of ninja doesn't come prepare for the weather?" That was the response Sakura received from him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" she said looking down in disappointment.

"Whatever. Why are you saying sorry to me anyways? You're the one who is freezing out here?." he said as he started to get away.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _Why can't he show at least some compassion for me? I try to be strong for you Sasuke-kun.. Can't you learn to accept me?."_

Naruto was ahead of them, but he did catch Sakura shivering. Even if she didn't want him near her, he would find a way to help her. He took a jacket out of bag and hung on a nearby tree. Sasuke and Kakashi both saw what Naruto did but paid no mind to it.

When Sakura go to the trees she saw the jacket. At first she thought someone set a trap or someone may have lost it. But then a blast of wind fell on them and she decided to put the jacket on. She was quite happy with it. It warmed her right away and she loved how the inside of the jacket felt. But she noticed a funny itching at her neck. She pulled out the collar and saw the name.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _Narutoo… even when he's distant he finds a way to help, he protects me without restraining me.. Ohh.. if you were only Sasuke.. Sasuke could really learn some things from you Naruto.. Thank you.._

Naruto just kept about his business. Walking as if nothing happened, not noticing how Sakura was looking at him. She beginning to have a deep respect and admiration for the teammate she once thought to be worthless. She started to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked, both awaiting a reply.

Sakura saw that Sasuke was looking at her so she didn't dare say the truth.

"Oh… Uh.. Nothing. Just happy I get to be close to Sasuke-kun." she replied back.

When he heard that, Sasuke shunned it off and kept on walking. Sakura saw Sasuke's demeanor and it saddened it her. Sakura started to wonder if Sasuke would ever return her affections back.

The team just at the horizon at the village of sound.

"Listen up team, we will camp right here. The Sand Village is just over this horizon. Stretch, stretch your muscles, get some sleep. Do whatever you need just be prepared. Tomorrow we rescue the target. " Kakashi told his team.

"Yes sensei" the three replied in unison.

Sasuke just walked of to an area to get some exercise in. Sakura was about to follow to get another attempt to win his heart. However, she turned and saw Naruto. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to have a talk with him. But she was afraid of how he'd react. Last time she tried he found an excuse to get away from her. But she told herself that she would try anyway.

Naruto quietly sitting up in a tree. The view was perfect. He had a great view of the Skyline. Naruto saw Sakura walking towards the tree he was sitting at. Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto. Their eyes met for a while they stared at each other until Sakura asked if she could come up there.

"Would it be okay… if I came up there with you..?" she asked as her eyes never wavered from his.

" All right." he responded not sure if it was a good idea to let her get near him.

Sakura climbed the tree and sat side by side with Naruto. Naruto quickly slide over to make some distance between them, but Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and looked at his eyes. Naruto was shocked by the contact but he turned his head away.

" Please don't turn your head way, I want you to see me." she slowly turned his cheeks with her palm so he can look at her.

They had another brief moment of silence. It seemed that they were just drawn to each other, Sakura loved looking at his eyes. They had warmth and beauty that she wished that Sasuke's had.

"Naruto I'm sorry.I didn't mean to treat you the way I did two days ago. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to take away your sense of self the way I did, and for that I am truly sorry. I realize I was much happier when you were yourself... I do like you … I do care about you." She said looking at him eye to eye

" Sakura I forgave you the moment you yelled at me… I just thought that maybe you would be happier if I'd do exactly as you said."

"No I was wrong. Very wrong…. Can we please be friends again?.." She asked still gazing into his eyes. Almost ready to cry.

" I never stopped being your friend Sakura-chan.. I'll always be there for you." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura gave him a warm smile. Naruto returned the smile, and that relieved her. The Naruto she had been travelling with was sad and distant. That Naruto was foreign to her. She was more accustomed to the smiling, and cheerful Naruto. That was the Naruto she preferred and that made her smile.

" Naruto, please listen to me. I want to give you my friendship. But… I can't give you my heart. I'm sorry.. That's for Sasuke-kun.." She said as she finally broke their gazing.

"... I know…" Naruto said softly as he looked away.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her teammate. She was happy to have their friendship back. But she felt terrible about breaking his heart. She knew he had a crush on her for as long as she could remember. She also started to wonder if it was more than a simply crush. She came to wonder if Naruto truly loved her, and that is what she was looking for from Sasuke.

" Thank you…" she whispered into his ear as she slowly let go of her embrace. She walked away and headed off to where Sasuke was.

Naruto just starred as the pink kunoichi walked off. Sakura's intuition felt his warm eyes staring at her. She loved how he looked at her. She turned around and gave her teammate one final glance and ran off, no longer in sight.

 _Inner Sakura_

" _... his eyes are so inviting and warm…. oh why couldn't Sasuke be Naruto and Naruto be Sasuke…"_

And with that, team seven went on about the separate ways till morning _._

 **Author Notes: Okay, phew finally I am done. I am sorry I have taken so long to post this chapter I have read every single review. I honestly don't care if you complain about the grammar but please keep it to yourself because there not big grammar mistakes you can still understand the sentence. So please be positive.**


End file.
